Sonic Adventure XR Wraith's Uprising
by chaosmasterkx
Summary: A new hedgehog appears shrouded in mystery. He seems to know Sonic, and claims to be the true Ultimate LifeForm. Is that possible? What will happen when everyone is forced to take one last return to the Ark? Ch.3 is up!
1. A new day

Sonic Adventure XR

Wraith's Uprising

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Wraith he's my creation**

It was a peaceful day in the mystic ruins; Sonic of course was lounging in the shade.

"Man I am bored." Said Sonic bored. "Eggman has been real quiet and Tails hasn't invented anything new in weeks."

"Hey! Sonic!" Yelled the pink demon.

"Uggghhh. What?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Do you wan…" Said Amy.

"No." Sonic interrupted.

"Hey you didn…" Amy said.

"No." Sonic interrupted again.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Amy yelled frustrated.

Sonic runs to Tails while Amy is going raging with anger.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Yo is anyone home in there?" Asked Sonic.

"Muhahahaha!" Laughed Eggman from behind Tails workshop.

"Eggman! Where's Tails?" Sonic demanded.

"Where do you think fool!" Said Eggman.

Eggman then reveals a claw holding Tails.

"Sonic! Help me!" Says Tails.

"Hold on Tails." Sonic says back. "I'll save ya buddy"

"Now die before me fool!" Announces Eggman.

Eggman shoots dozens of Heat-Seeking missiles at Sonic.

"Hehehe, that it?" Sonic says unimpressed.

Sonic homing attacks across the missiles in a chain.

"Now to finish you off." Says Sonic calmly. "Sonic Wind!"

The blast sends Eggman flying over the horizon.

"You okay Tails?" Asks Sonic.

"Yeah he caught me off guard." Said Tails.

"Why would Eggman attack you out of nowhere?" Asked Sonic.

"He was after a Chaos Emerald I found but I managed to hide it in the forest before he could get it." Answered Tails.

"Then let's go get it Tails." Sonic said excited.

In the forest near the Mystic Ruins.

"Come on Sonic it's ove he…" Tails stopped.

"What is it Tai…" Sonic said cut off.

"Shhhhh, there's something in the bushes." Tails says quietly.

Sonic peeks over the bushes to see.

"Shadow!" Said Sonic surprised.

"He's unconscious." Replied Tails.

"Hey he's holding the Chaos Emerald." Said Sonic.

"C'mon Sonic let's take him back to my house." Tails said worried.

Back at Tails house

"He's waking up." Said Tails.

Shadow hops up and starts looking around

"Hey where is it!" Shadow asked angry.

"You mean the Emerald?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes give me 'my' Emerald." Demanded Shadow.

"Fine here's your precious green emerald." Said Sonic.

Sonic tosses Shadow the emerald

"I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow Tails." Says Sonic.

Sonic zooms over to the train station and goes to station square

"Hey Tails can I stay here for the night?" Asks Shadow.

"Sure but don't you have a home?" Tails asks back.

"Yeah but it's up on the Ark, duh!" Said Shadow.

"Fine you can sleep on the couch for tonight. I'm going to be working tonight for awhile." Tails said walking into his workshop.

The next day at Sonic's house in station square.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hello, are you awake yet Sonic?" Knuckles yelled while pounding the door.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hello? Sonic?" Knuckles yelled again.

"What!" Sonic said sleepily.

"Look what I found on Angel Island." Said Knuckles excited.

Knuckles reveals a blue Chaos Emerald

"Big deal." Said Sonic still half asleep.

"Big deal? I thought you'd be surprised." Knuckles said disappointed.

"These things always start to turn up every once in a while. It's no big deal." Sonic said finally starting to wake up.

"Fine then I'll go show Tails, he'll appreciate this." Knuckles said getting frustrated.

"I'll be right behind you." Said Sonic putting his favorite shoes on.

In the Mystic Ruins-Tails house

Knock Knock Knock

"Hey Tails you there?" Sonic asked while banging the door.

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooom

"Whoa that came from the workshop." Said Knuckles.

Outside Tails workshop

"Whoa that was awesome." Shadow said walking out dizzy.

"Tails you okay in there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a Chaos Emerald related explosion." Tails said dusting off his fur.

"Hey Tails look what I found." Said Knuckles showing his emerald.

"So the emeralds are starting to come out again." Said Tails.

"Hey let's go find the rest, you've got a radar somewhere around here right?" Asked Sonic.

"Well sure. But it needs an emerald to search all over the world." Tails said.

"Hey you can use mine." Knuckles said tossing Tails the emerald.

"Hmmm this is weird I can't get a reading on two of the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said confused.

"Well figure that out later, for now let's just get the ones we can find." Sonic said adjusting his shoes.

"So where's the first emerald?" Shadow asked getting impatient.

"In the forest north of the Mystic Ruins." Tails said immediately.

"Then let's go. Chaos Control!" Shadow yells as they all vanish.

The Great Green

**Next chapter coming soon. Will get better later.**

**Please R&R**


	2. The first Encounter

**Sonic Adventure XR – Wraith's Uprising**

**The First Encounter**

**Disclaimer- Again I don't own Sonic character's Except for Wraith**

We last left off in the middle of a Chaos Control heading for The Great Green

"Whoa! What an awesome ride!" Knuckles said dazed.

"I feel sick." Said Tails about to puke.

"You'll get used to it Tails." Shadow said unfazed as usual.

"C'mon guys I've got a bad feeling about this place." Sonic said acting a little impatient.

"Target Locked. Fire!" Said a robot far far away.

The bullet hits in front of Sonics shoes making him jump

"See! Never deny the bad feeling." Sonic said shocked.

"Shutup and run!" Shadow said starting up his skate shoes.

They all run forward jumping and dodging bullets

"Tails where's the Emerald!" Sonic says jumping from tree to tree.

"Umm I think it's on the cliff at the end of the forest." Tails said swerving past bullets in the sky.

A couple minutes of dodging bullets later

"Haaa…haaa…I…think we lost them." Said Knuckles out of breath.

"Hey who's that with the Emerald?" Said Sonic.

"With this I'm one step closer to unlocking my true power." Said the mysterious green hedgehog.

"Hey give me the Emerald and I'll only break your nose." Shadow said getting into a fighting stance.

"Hahaha! You couldn't hurt me if you tried." Said the green hedgehog unfazed.

"We'll see about that you fool." Shadow then blurted out. "Chaos Spear!"

The blasts connects dead on.

"Hmph, he wasn't so tough." Shadow said crossing his arms back into position.

The smoke clears showing the green hedgehog completely unharmed.

"No way!" Shadow said surprised.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Sonic said tightening his grip.

"Good question Sonic the hedgehog, I am Wraith." Said the green hedgehog clutching the Chaos Emerald.

"Hey how do you know my name?" Sonic said stepping forward.

"I know many things for I have been on this planet for nearly 70 years." Said Wraith.

"But how you don't show any signs of aging." Shadow questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, I was created on the ark like you. Except I was made from a reaction with the Chaos energies within the Chaos Emeralds give me immortality along with other abilities. So really I am the Ultimate lifeform." Stated Wraith.

"That's impossible, I'm the ultimate lifeform." Said Shadow not believing a word.

"All true but your not the first ultimate lifeform, I am. You're the third after me and the biolizard you and Sonic killed a few years back. Stated Wraith. "Now I must bid you farewell. Chaos control!"

Wraith teleports away leaving Shadow just standing there speechless.

"You okay Shadow?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Shadow snapping out of his trance, "Let's go."

"Hey Tails where's the next Chaos Emerald?" Asked Knuckles getting impatient.

"Ummm, I think its back in the northern side of Rail Canyon." Said Tails checking his radar.

"Great let's get there before that guy can beat use there." Said Sonic getting excited.

"Let's move, Chaos Control!" Yelled Shadow holding out an emerald.

Rail Canyon(From Sonic Heroes)

"Lemme guess it's all the way on the other side of the canyon?" Said Shadow getting annoyed.

"Correct Shadow." Said Tails observing the canyon.

"Here we go try to keep up." Said Sonic jumping onto the first rail.

"On no you don't!" Said Shadow jumping on the next rail.

Tails and Knuckles follow behind.

"Sonic, Shadow look out there's a block ahead." Said Tails carrying Knuckles in the air.

"Whoa!" Yelled Sonic.

"Jump!" Shadow responded.

Sonic and Shadow dive down and land on some of the lower rails.

"Whew that was close." Said Sonic speeding up.

"Hey there's a platform up ahead." Said Shadow preparing to jump again.

The two jump to the platform and get surrounded by robots.

"Looks like the welcome committee has arrived." Said Sonic not too surprised.

Shadow and Sonic spin dash through half of the crowd to the edge of the platform.

"Sonic hold on!" Yells Knuckles as he Drill Drives into the center of the crowd. "Great so much for that plan."

"Everyone shield yourselves now!" Commands Shadow as he starts to glow red. "Chaos BLAST!"

The blast engulfs the entire crowd while Tails floats the others safely in the air.

"Whoa nice one Shadow." Said Sonic impressed. "I wish I could do that."

"Hehehe, you wish." Said Shadow returning to normal.

"Hey guys the emerald is at the bottom of the canyon." Said Tails checking his radar again.

"How the heck are we gonna get down there?" Wondered Knuckles.

"Well I can fly down there and you can climb down there but how will Sonic and Shadow get there?" Tails pondered.

"Easy if Shadow's up for some extreme wall running." Sonic said pointing his thumb at Shadow.

"Hmph, just try to keep up." Shadow said fixing his quills.

"Ready, Go!" Sonic starts off running straight down the cliff with Shadow on his tail.

"You won't get away that easy loser." Yelled Shadow from behind.

Spikes started coming from the side of the cliff.

"Whoa!" Sonic said dodging rising spikes. "Watch out Shadow!"

"Hehehe, look in front of you." Said Shadow passing Sonic.

"Heh you won't win." Sonic starts glowing light blue. "Light speed attack!"

Sonic starts smashing through the spikes at light speed.

"Oh yeah well two can play that game." Shadow starts a Light Speed Attack too smashing through the spikes.

"There's the ground Shadow." Said Sonic as he jumps off the wall to land.

Tails and Knuckles land seconds later.

"Sonic what the heck happened? There were spikes everywhere." Said Tails resting on the ground.

"Look for yourself." Said Shadow.

"Hey! It's Eggman's base." Yelled Sonic.

"Why did he have to build it all the way down here?" Knuckles said ticked off.

"You all wait here. I'll get the Emerald myself." Said Shadow holding an Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Shadow vanishes and an explosion is heard within the base.

Inside the base- Eggman's control room.

"Shadow! How did he find my base!" Eggman said surprised. "It must be my Chaos Emerald."

Back to Shadow.

"Dang it! Where's that Emerald?" Shadow said finishing off some weak robots.

Then laser cannons drop from the ceiling and open fire on Shadow.

"Whoa!" Says Shadow as he jumps onto the wall and runs down the hallway.

Shadow stops at a giant door labeled Control Room.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is." Shadow says sarcastically.

"Oh great here he comes." Eggman says pressing a lot of buttons.

Shadow blows through the door and leaps on Eggman.

"Now Eggman you're going to give me the Emerald now!" Shadow says menacingly.

"And what if I decline." Eggman says smugly.

"Then I'll split you in half and transport one half to the sun to burn and the other half to Pluto to freeze!" Shadow says holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Okay okay! It's in that console." Said Eggman shaking like crazy.

"Good boy." Shadow says putting away the Emerald.

Shadow then rips open the console and tears out the Emerald.

"I hope you had fun, you better hope we never meet like this again." Said Shadow walking out the door.

Outside the base.

"I wonder what's taking Shadow so long." Asks Tails checking the radar again.

A big hole is blown out the side of the base.

"There he is now." Said Sonic smiling. "What took you so long Shadow?"

"Tails do you have a lock on the missing two Emeralds?" Said Shadow ignoring Sonic's comment.

"Yes, but it's not good. The location is on Space Colony Ark. Also the one Emerald that Wraith stole is there to." Said Tails standing up. "And there's a forth one there as well."

"So that's where Eggman's second Emerald went." Shadow said starring back at the base.

"He had another Emerald?" Sonic asked puzzled.

Well he had another Emerald socket where I found the other one so I imagine Wraith had stolen that one too." Stated Shadow.

"Guys let's go back too my house to form an attack on the Ark." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic answered.

**Bad way to end a chapter I know but I got to.**

**R&R**


	3. Return to Space Colony Ark

**Sonic Adventure XR – Wraith's Uprising**

**Return to Space Colony Ark**

**Ch.3 up ch.4 is the last chapter.**

Tails house.

"Now guys as you know Space Colony Ark is impenetrable from outside attack, so we'll have to sneak in undetected." Explained Tails.

"That'll be easy; we'll just Chaos Control ourselves in." Shadow said plopping himself on the couch.

"We'll have to split up to get all the remaining Chaos Emeralds. I'll be going to the core with Knuckles to get the one Chaos Emerald within the core." Tails said pulling down a diagram of the Ark.

"Where do I go Tails?" Sonic asked curiously.

"You and Shadow will be going to the main control room to retrieve the other three emeralds. But be careful, I have no doubt that Wraith will be somewhere near there." Tails warned.

"Yeah yeah we know." Shadow said not worrying.

"The only problem is we don't know what Wraith is up to, if only we had someone to find out what he was up to." Tails said.

"Maybe I can help you boys." Said Rouge dropping from the ceiling and out of the shadows.

"Rouge! How long have you been there?" Asked Knuckles rising in anger.

"The whole time." Rouge responded smoothly.

"Perfect, Rouge can you help." Asked Tails eagerly.

"Of course, why else would I be here." Rouge answered calmly.

"Can we start the mission already?" Knuckles said getting impatient.

"Sure as soon as I get my new ship working." Tails said going into the workshop half of his house.

"Hey Tails what it this time?" Sonic asked curious.

"A new super strong Tornado walker." Tails said leaving the room.

Half an hour later.

"Okay guys were ready." Tails said wiping grease off his face.

"Great can I Chaos control us already?" Shadow asked jumping off the couch.

"Go ahead." Tails said bringing his Tornado ZX next to Shadow.

"Finally, Chaos Control!" Said Shadow as they vanish in the bright light.

Space Colony Ark-Between the core and control room.

"Okay Sonic, Shadow the control room is that way call me on the walkie-talkie if you get lost." Tails said tossing Sonic the walkie-talkie.

"Rouge take this radar to find Wraith, and don't let him find you. He's way too powerful for you to take on alone." Tails said giving rouge the chaos radar.

"Okay we know what to do so let's do it!" Sonic said starting to run into the Ark.

Everyone splits up after that-With Sonic and Shadow.

"Shadow do you know where you're going?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Shutup it's been a couple years since I was here. I think the control room is this way." Said Shadow snapping back.

A giant group of Chaos drop from the ceiling blocking their path.

"Whoa! Nice way Shadow." Sonic said smirking.

"Shut it and fight." Shadow said charging at the Chaos.

"Hey leave some for me." Sonic said following behind.

Shadow jumps up in the air and kicks one Chaos through the wall.

"Chaos Spear!" Yelled Shadow in midair blowing up half of the Chaos away.

"Heh, now it's my turn. Sonic Wind!" Yelled Sonic as the last of the Chaos are shredded to pieces.

"Hmph, so much for them. Let's move." Shadow said racing down the demolished hallway with Sonic close behind.

With Tails and Knuckles.

"Tails are we almost there yet?" Knuckles asks sitting on the back of Tails walker.

"Yes the core is down the hole." Tails said dropping the Tornado ZX down the hole.

"Whoa! Hey wait!" Knuckles says as Tails dives down the hole.

Tails hovers down the shaft dodging lasers grids and floating Chaos.

"Knuckles look the Chaos Emerald!" Tails says landing the Tornado ZX.

"How are we gonna get it, it's surrounded by a laser grid?" Knuckles questioned Tails.

"That'll be easy with my robo hand." Tails says as he launches a robotic hand to retrieve the Chaos Emerald.

Then a figure smashes the Arm and tears it off Tails's TornadoZx.

"Hey who the heck are you!" Knuckles yells with rage.

The figure reveals himself to be an Echidna like Knuckles.

"I am someone who should not be trifled with Guardian of the Master Emerald." The Echidna said fiercely.

"Enough talk you're going down!" Yelled Knuckles as he charges at the Echidna.

The Echidna drives into the floor like a sandbag.

"Knuckles! That it, all cannons fire!" Yelled Tails as his TornadoZx launches a frenzy of missiles.

The Echidna slashes them all away except for one.

"All right it hit dead on!" Tails yells victorious.

The smoke clears revealing the Echidna in a defensive stance unharmed.

"You'll have to do better then that little kitsune." Said the Echidna returning to his normal stance.

"Master Emerald give me strength." Knuckles thinks to himself still flat on the floor.

"That's it you're going down!" Tails yells at the Echidna. "Disintegrator cannon!"

The Echidna jumps out of the way and slams Tails and the TornadoZx into the wall.

"Humph that all you got, if it is I'll be taking the emerald now." The Echidna says walking away toward the Chaos Emerald.

"Not so fast. You're not getting that emerald until I your gone. Knuckles said standing up slowly.

"Hehhahahaha, I'm surprised you can even stand up young Guardian." The Echidna says turning back around.

Knuckles lunges at him launching at fury of fists at him.

"Not fast enough Guardian." The Echidna says blocking all his punches.

"Gotta…fire…the ray one last…time." Tails says struggling to get out of the TornadoZx.

"Grrrr, would you fall down already!" Yells Knuckles while the two pound each other without dodging or blocking.

"Knuckles move!" Yelled Tails as he starts charging up a laser cannon. "Launch hyper laser now!"

Knuckles jumps out of the way leaving The Echidna wide open.

"Nooooooooo!" Yells the Echidna as he is consumed by the blast. "You can bet that you'll see me again Guardian."

The Echidna was blasted out into the depths of Space.

"Knuckles get the Emerald I'm crammed in this thing." Tails said trying to free himself.

"Okay just hang on." Replied Knuckles as he glides over to the emerald.

"Well at least it will move." Said Tails as he reactivated his TornadoZx. "C'mon Knuckles we need to find Sonic and Shadow."

"Got it." Responded Knuckles as he jumped back on the TornadoZx.

With Rouge.

"Now where can that guy be?" Said Rouge as she ran through the shadows.

"Ha! Those fools look at them squirm." Said Wraith from a nearby room.

"So that must be the big boss." Rouge whispered to herself. "I've gotta get a closer look."

Rouge sticks to the ceiling above Wraith.

"Once I get all the Chaos Emeralds the world will be mine!" Wraith proclaimed to himself.

"Haaaa!" Rouge accidentally said outloud.

"So looks like we have a spy." Wraith said turning around.

"Crap Tails come in I need help Wraith has spotted me." Rouge yelled into the communicator.

"Oh no you're not getting away from me now!" Wraith yelled as he grabbed Rouge and knocked Rouge unconscious.

"Through communicator" "Rouge! ROUGE! Are you there?"

"Attention Tails you can have you friend back when have all seven chaos emeralds." Wraith said before destroying the communicator.

**That's ch.3 hope to finish this series soon.**

**R&R**


	4. The hostage situation

**Sonic Adventure XR – Wraith's Uprising**

**Chap. 4**

**Wraith's 'Unique' Super Form**

With Tails and Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Rouge has been caught I've got to call Sonic and Shadow." Tails said scrambling for the walkie-talkie.

With Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic! Sonic come in!" Tails yells through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, what is it Tails?" Sonic says lowering his running speed.

"Sonic, Rouge has been captured by Wraith and he's demanding the last three Chaos Emeralds." Tails says quickly.

"What! Dang! Sonic says coming to a complete stop. "Hey Shadow come here"

"Sonic where you right now?" Tails asks through the communicator.

"Umm, were near the control room right now" Sonic answers.

"Good keep on going, me and Knuckles will catch up" Tails says shutting off the communicator.

"Well Sonic lets keep moving" Shadow says running toward the control room.

"Shadow the control room's right around this corner" Sonic says going into the left hallway.

Sonic and Shadow keep running and stop at the control room entrance.

"What! It's sealed shut." Sonic says.

"Let's just blow it down." Shadow says loudly. "Chaos Spear!"

The wall crumbles on impact.

"Shadow, so you've finally arrived." Wraith says from behind the rubble.

"Wraith! Where's Rouge." Sonic demanded furiously.

"She's over there" Wraith said pointing to a cage hanging in the air. "I will return you friend when you give me the three remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic! Were here" Tails said jumping out of his mech.

"Ahhhh, the last Emerald has arrived." Wraith said calmly.

"Get me out of here guys" Rouge said regaining consciousness.

"Shadow, Tails, we have no choice." Sonic said pulling out his Emerald. "We have to give him the Emeralds"

"A wise choice Sonic" Wraith says walking toward them. "And don't worry, your friend will be returned safely."

"Just take the Emeralds already." Shadow said wanting him to hurry up.

They all toss Wraith their Emeralds.

"Here's your friend back." Wraith says lowering the cage. Now if you still wish to fight me then come to the chamber where you first found the Biolizard.

Wraith then runs into an elevator and drops to the lower floor.

"Sonic you've got to stop them" Tails says rummaging through his mech.

"But how are we supposed to catch him is the question." Shadow asks calmly.

"Easy, with this." Tails says holding out a chaos emerald. "It's another fake one I created, it has the same qualities as the last one except with a different effect on the other chaos emeralds. And it requires Chaos Control to activate the jamming effect."

"Sweet! Let's go Shadow." Sonic says grabbing the fake emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic and Shadow teleport leaving Tails, Rouge and Knuckles to wait.

"What do we do now?" Rouge asks confused.

"Let's go to the observation deck." Tails says jumping out of his mech. "I have a feeling something's going to happen outside."

With Sonic and Shadow in the Biolizard's chamber.

"Show yourself Wraith." Sonic calls out. "We know you're here"

"We've come to finish this once and for all!" Shadow calls out along Sonic.

"And it will be finished very soon." Wraith says jumping off top of the shrine. "Come at me with every thing you've got you hedgehog's."

Wraith sends the Chaos Emeralds to their places around the shrine.

"C'mon Shadow let's take him down." Sonic said spin dashing at Wraith.

Wraith kicks Sonic stopping his attack and sending him into the far wall.

"Now it's my turn!" Shadow yells as he starts to glow red again. "Now die! Chaos Blast!"

That blast consumes everything around it including Wraith.

"Did you get him?" Sonic yells getting back on his feet.

"Not quite." Wraith yells appearing in front of Shadow.

"What…What the heck!" Shadow stutters surprised.

Wraith punches Shadow in the stomach.

"Uggghhhhh." Shadow coughs out blood and collapses.

"Grrrrrr, you'll pay for that!" Sonic says running back to the shrine.

"Let's see you do something about it." Wraith says cockily.

"You'd better get ready." Sonic yells glowing blue. "Light Speed Attack!"

Sonic starts zooming around Wraith leaving a blue trail close behind him.

"Is that it?" Wraith says not moving.

Wraith jumps forward and punches Sonic in the chest.

"Yoo…u'll…pay." Sonic says collapsing next to Shadow.

"Is that all you two have got?" Wraith says walking back toward the shrine. "If you're finished then I'll be completing my transformation now."

Sonic and Shadow still lay there unconscious.

"Now! Chaos Emeralds unlock my invincible power!" Wraith yells as the Emeralds circle around him.

Wraith's body continues to glow until a blinding light consumes the entire room. Wraith's turns a lighter green and his quills stick up slightly more and a dark red aura forms around him. The fur on his shoulder, head and legs sticks out more.

"Sonic, Shadow I'll leave you the Chaos Emeralds. I have no use for them. Come outside the Ark if you wish for a final battle." Wraith says disappearing into the shadows.

Sonic and Shadow begin to regain consciousness.

"Uggghhhh, when I find that fool he will pay!" Shadow says pissed.

"Dang, he got use good." Sonic says rubbing his chest. "Hey look the Chaos Emeralds are still here."

"Perfect! Now he'll regret the day he messed with Shadow!" Shadow said running up to the shrine.

"Yeah here comes round two!" Sonic says following.

The Chaos Emerald begin to circle them changing them into their Super Forms.

"Now! Chaos Control!" Super Sonic and Super Shadow teleport to the outside of the Ark.

Space outside the Ark.

"Ahh, you've found me quicker than I thought you would." Wraith says facing the other way.

"Woah! What kind of Super form is that?" Super Sonic asks confused.

"This is not the 'Super Form' you two use." Wraith says turning around. "This isn't the power of the Emeralds either. The Emeralds were merely a key to unlock my own power. Although I do have many of the same qualities that you're Super Forms grant you."

"Enough talk let's go!" Super Shadow says charging at Wraith.

"Right behind you!" Super Sonic says following behind.

**Ch.4 complete**

**Ch.5 will come soon**

**R&R please**


End file.
